Regalos
by xAshleyG
Summary: Había tardado semanas averiguando cuál sería el mejor regalo para su lady. No parecía muy difícil; o al menos eso creyó, hasta que obtuvo el horrible resultado. -Pensé mucho en lo que podría gustarte, pero no sé si tome la decisión correcta. - También tengo algo para ti. Ante sus ojos se reveló la identidad de la chica más importante en su vida. Su lady era verdaderamente hermosa.


_Estaba sumamente nervioso._

Había tardado semanas averiguando cuál sería el mejor regalo que le podía entregar a su Lady en la víspera de noche buena. No quería entregarle ninguna joya, peluche, libro u otro objeto material. Sabía que no era el tipo de chica que disfrutaría con algo ostentoso y que un simple detalle, bastaría para sacarle una sonrisa.

El problema era averiguar cuál sería el regalo perfecto.

Buscó por internet con el objetivo de encontrar qué tradiciones compartían en esta fecha en diferentes países del mundo. La información iba desde rituales antes de esperar los regalos navideños, hasta diferentes tipos de comida que compartían en familia. Varias de ellas le llamaron la atención y a pesar de no conocer mucho del tema, decidió aventurarse a preparar uno de los postres que había leído.

No parecía muy difícil y estaba seguro que podía llevarlo a cabo; o al menos eso creyó, hasta que obtuvo el horrible resultado.

Plagg se burló de él por horas y no ayudaron sus comentarios, en los que afirmaba lo mucho que lo iba a odiar su lady por semejante desastre.

El sabor no estaba mal, pero si ella era de ese tipo de personas que se dejaba guiar por la presentación, estaría perdido.

Sin embargo, decidió ignorar por completo las palabras de su Kwami y seguir el plan que había creado desde el inicio.

-¿Estás bien gatito?- preguntó preocupada su compañera rompiendo el silencio y pausando la vigilancia nocturna, al notarlo más callado de lo usual.

-Sabes mi Lady, hace años que la navidad dejo de ser agradable para mi- admitió con una triste sonrisa mirando con anhelo el cielo nocturno- Ahora simplemente me dedico a ver las horas pasar, mientras deseo que el día pase lo más rápido posible.

-¿A tus padres no les gusta celebrar la fecha?- preguntó confundida.

-Mi papá siempre deja trabajo para estas fechas y se encierra en su oficina, con el objetivo de olvidar la ausencia de mamá- la mariquita abrió los ojos con horror, al entender el significado de aquellas palabras- Todos los empleados de mi casa tienen el día libre para pasarlo con sus familias, así que no tengo muchas personas con las que celebrar- admitió alzando los hombros deseando quitar algo de importancia al asunto.

Ladybug sintió que sus ojos se aguaron ante aquella confesión y un dolor agudo en el pecho comenzó a formarse, al fijarse en la triste expresión del chico a su lado.

-Jamás he tenido muchos amigos, así que ellos tampoco son una buena opción- continúo- Pero este año quise intentar algo diferente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- cuestionó limpiando cuidadosamente algunas lágrimas que habían caído por su rostro.

-Decidí darle un regalo a cada una de las personas que son importantes en mi vida- contestó con una sonrisa- Pensé mucho en lo que podría gustarte, pero no sé si tome la decisión correcta- extendió sus dos manos ofreciéndole un pequeño paquete que la chica miró enternecida.

-No era necesario Chat.

-En algunos lugares del mundo en estas fechas, las personas suelen compartir comida y es símbolo de unidad; sé que puede verse horrible, pero te juro que no sabe mal- confesó apenado- es la primera vez que cocinaba y creí que- sus palabras fueron detenidas por el dedo de la chica posado sobre sus labios.

-Estoy segura que está delicioso- dijo sonrojada y sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza ante la nueva fasceta que dejaba ver su gatito- También tengo algo para ti- expresó alcanzando con nerviosismo un paquete ante su mirada emocionada.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó ansioso desenvolviendo con cuidado el papel de regalo y quedando con la boca abierta, al visualizar su contenido.

Ante sus ojos veía dos muñecos de peluche que le devolvían una linda sonrisa. El primero de ellos era él en su forma heroica y el otro aunque poseía el cabello y ojos de su lady, estaba vestido con ropa de diario y su corazón latió con fuerza, al reconocer la dueña de aquella vestimenta.

-Lo he pensado mucho tiempo y creo que si hay alguien en quien puedo confiar, es en ti- admitió apenada- quisiera ser tu amiga, pero no por ser Ladybug, ni quiero que me admires como tal, si no por ser simplemente una chica normal- suspiró- También quisiera conocer al chico bajo la máscara y después de hoy, estoy segura de no arrepentirme de esto- cerró sus ojos con fuerza antes de pronunciar las palabras que cambiarían todo para siempre- Tikki, puntos fuera.

Ante sus ojos se reveló la identidad de la chica más importante en su vida. Pudo reconocer el atuendo de su regalo; ahora aquel pantalón rosa y camiseta blanca llena de flores, le era irreconocible y tuvo que soltar una leve risa, al darse cuenta de lo ciego que había sido durante todo este tiempo. Casi se lanza a sus brazos para besarla cuando notó el leve sonrojo en su rostro y sus ojos brillaron con deleite, al comprobar lo que había pensado desde el inicio:

 _Su lady era verdaderamente hermosa._

-Es el mejor regalo que me han dado en toda mi vida Marinette- reconoció tomando con delicadeza su rostro para levantarlo cuidadosamente- Dejame devovlerte el favor, Plagg garras fuera.

-¿A-adrien?


End file.
